


4 Desenhos que o Master já assistiu

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 4 Things, Crack, Gen, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Desenhos que o Master já assistiu

1\. The Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy  
Companheiros de viagem não eram e nunca foram uma prioridade para ele, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar que Mandy daria uma ótima aprendiz.

2\. Lilo e Stich  
A Corporação Disney havia entrado oficialmente na sua lista de coisas a serem destruídas por causa daquil. No entanto estava considerando mandar uma cópia daquele DVD para a TARDIS do Doutor, afinal se aquele filme havia sido capaz de despertar uma pequena reação emocional nele certamente levaria o outro Timelord as lágrimas.

3\. Adventure Time  
O que ele mais gostava de notar era o background, restos de bombas nucleares, carros abandonados, jornais velhos com manchetes do fim do mundo. Embora o conteúdo principal não lhe decepcionasse, um mundo habitado por mutações genéticas e com um governo monárquico ao invés de uma democracia e apenas um humano ainda vivo. Era fofo, lhe dava esperança.

4\. My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic  
Era um fato que muitas coisas frequentemente e bem facilmente o lembravam do Doutor, mas ele estava convencido que um certo pônei era de alguma maneira baseado em seu arqui-inimigo. Ele até tinha encomendado uma versão de pelúcia do personagem e as vezes quando queria se distrair chutava o brinquedo pelo chão e o jogava contra a parede (e a noite com frequência acabava adormecendo abraçado com ele)


End file.
